Field
The present disclosure relates to electronics and, more specifically but not exclusively, to multi-processor systems that perform distributed logic functions, such as system-control functions.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
In some processor-based systems, a plurality of processors operate together to perform one or more different logic functions, such as system-control functions, in a distributed manner in which two or more processors communicate with one another to perform different parts of each system-control function. In order for such a multi-processor system to perform the distributed system-control functions properly, it is important for the processors to be able to deal with communication errors that may occur when bad data is received by one processor from another processor.